Caliborn/Lord English
|-|Base= IT MAY SURPRISE YOU TO KNOW. I AM JUST AS CAPABLE OF RESPECTING THAT. AS I AM OF THROWING A TANTRUM ABOUT IT. |-|God Tier= IT MAY SURPRISE YOU TO KNOW. I AM JUST AS CAPABLE OF RESPECTING THAT. AS I AM OF THROWING A TANTRUM ABOUT IT. |-|Lord English= HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE? Summary Caliborn is an cherub which is one of the most powerful races in Mspaintadventures franchise, he wants to be the strongest being in the existence (Spoiler alert: He did become) but he also liked to draw but for some moments until he wanted to kill Yaldabaoth in which later he became the unstoppable and indestructible Lord English in which he was so powerful he slayed most of all dark gods destroyed timelines and even killed author itself Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, 5-A | 2-A, Possibly Higher, Unknown | High 2-A, 1-B ' '''Name: '''Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, UndyingUmbrage '''Origin: '''Homestuck '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''11 "units" | Older than time. '''Classification: ' Cherub, Sburb player | God Tier, Lord of Time | Indestructible Paradox Demon 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Breaking | Flight, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: Can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just'), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Regeneration (Mid Godly, Likely Higher), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8: can only be killed through the exploitation of various time-based glitches and loopholes) 'Attack Potency: Unknown '(when we were first introduce to caliborn we have not seen much), 'Large Planet level '(destroyed 15 planets ) | 'Multiverse+ level, Possibly higher '(Fought with mastered God tier John), 'Unknown '(Killed Yaldabaoth which is the strongest of all monsters and even god of all monsters) | 'High Multiverse+ level '(Killed Countless dark gods or horrorterrors which live in furthest ring in which transcends Genesis Frog and Dream Bubbles), 'Hyperverse level '(Was going to destroy all paradox space which contains 16 Spatial Dimensions) 'Speed: Unknown, FTL+ '(Able to travel to other planets) | Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable''' (Fought with Mastered God tier John)' '| 'Omnipresent (Exists in every timelines and as evidenced by his quote '"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?") Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown | Immeasurable '''Striking Strength: Unknown ', 'High Planetary '| 'Multiversal+, Possibly higher ', 'Unknown ' | 'High Multiversal+ level ', 'Hyperversal. ' 'Durability: Unknown '(We don't see Caliborn getting hurt) | 'Multiverse Level+, Possibly Higher '(Fought with God tier John Egbert ), 'Unknown '(Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) | 'High Multiverse Level+, Hyperverse Level ' '''Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Planetary | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal, Hyperversal Standard Equipment: 'His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Was able to command the felt by himself and is the Lord of Time so he also knows how to use time) | '''Unknown Weaknesses: '''Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon and can be harmed by a combination of many time-based glitches, paradoxes, and loopholes. '''Key: Base | God Tier | Lord English Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: 'Luka (Monster Girl Quest)- Luka's Profile ' Category:Homestuck Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Weapon Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Void Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Omnipresent Category:Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Characters